Kaos
Kaos is an evil Portal Master and the primary antagonist of the Skylanders series. He plots to take over Skylands and was responsible for banishing all the Skylanders from their world to Earth after destroying the Core of Light that protected Skylands. And now, he live with Reflex as his adoptive father and Claire Girard as his adoptive mother and Freddy Fazbear (TheoryReader Version) as his new adoptive brother. Appearence Kaos wears black clothes with a black cape, black shoes, black eyebrows, and he has dark green eyes. Personality Kaos is overconfident, with a big ego as well as an inferiority complex. He is selfish, loud, and with delusions of grandeur. As expected, Kaos glorifies himself immensely, with his castles filled with things that boost his already enormous ego. He speaks in a varied voice, from normally one second, then shouting out with excess emphasis the next. Kaos was ridiculed when he was younger and desperately tries to be taken seriously as a villain. However, underneath his overconfident and reckless exterior, Kaos possesses a cunning mind, catching the Skylanders by suprise when the evil Portal Master had tricked them into triggering a trap that would've buried the heroes alive. He despises the new Portal Master whom he calls names such as 'Apprentice Portal Master' and 'Poser Master', and claims that only he is the real Portal Master. Like most villains, Kaos is disgusted at the sight of peaceful and romantic atmospheres. The only person whom he treats with any kindness, is his butler Glumshanks, and later the Arkeyan Conquertron - even when interacting with other antagonists, he either only tolerates their presence, or makes his hatred of them clear. He also has a strong hatred for the tree folk, which in Spyro's Adventure eventually includes evil ones like his evil Life Minion, the Evil Ent. He doesn't appear to be very observant, as he failed to notice how much torment Glumshanks usuallt goes through nor didn't seem to realize that his butler was reverted back to his normal self after being evilized. In Trap Team and following media in the series, Kaos has a warped sense of justice, believing other villains to be more wrong than him for having less ambitious or excessively destructive goals. This culminated several times in him working in the side of the Skylanders to make sure said villains fail, even if it cost of an advantage for him - though it never lasts long, as even after making amends with Skylanders such as Spyro for example, he quickly goes back to his violent ways once he finds a new source of power. History Before becoming the archenemy of the Skylanders, Kaos always demonstrated an insatiable hunger for absolute power. Even as an infant, Kaos seized control of his nursery with his "evil baby army of evil drool" which threatened to crawl across the face of all Skylands. Fortunately, this uprising was crushed at naptime. Kaos was then sent to the finest evil school of magical villainy, as were many in his long and twisted family history. It was here that Kaos met Glumshanks, who was persuaded by Kaos to become his evil servant with the promise of career growth. But soon after, they were expelled when Kaos appeared as a giant floating head at a school assembly and ate the gymnasium. With the long suffering and still unpromoted Glumshanks at his side, Kaos continues to come up with plan after plan to take over Skylands; some say to fulfill his ambition to become Skylands' "ultimate evil overlord," though others think that he’s still trying to impress his immensely powerful and overbearing mother – herself a Dark Portal Master. All agree, however, that Kaos should never be underestimated. In 2018, he moved to Boulogne-Billancourt and then got adopted by Reflex and Claire Girard. Then, he became a troublemaker. Trivia * to be added Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Troublemakers Category:Skylander Villains